


Your cursive letters

by LollyLove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Epistolary, Fluff, Gifts, Idiots in Love, Idris - Freeform, Letters, Lovers apart, M/M, New York, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyLove/pseuds/LollyLove
Summary: When Alec has to be away for three months in Idris, Magnus suggests that they might write each other letters. What starts off as something fun to do, it slowly changes into something they become addicted to.Epistolary genre





	Your cursive letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Long story short, this story has been sleeping in my computed since February 2017 and since I've hurt many many people with my last work "Please...Don't..." I thought about this little chapter waiting to be published as an appology.  
> Thank you to my amazing beta, Charlotte, who's always doing an amazing job correcting all of my typos.
> 
> So basically, this is totally new, I've never wrote in epistolary genre before.  
> In all honesty, I hesitated before publishing it... I'm not even sure if there will be several chapters or not.  
> In any case, it's here for you, as an appology for the harm I've done!  
> I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Magnus remembered the time he was corresponding with his few mundane lovers in the 18th century (or was it the 19th? He wasn’t sure); he found it fascinating how people could stop and write for their loved ones, writing down their feelings and having the opportunity to read the words over and over again whenever they wanted to, whenever they missed them.

As soon as he learned that Alec had to go to Idris for about three months to deal with some family business, he brought up the idea to Alec. They weren’t going to see each other face to face for three months, so they would write to each other. Of course, they could facetime and call each other each night. Of course, Magnus could portal to Idris to see his boyfriend, and he will eventually if the alec’s absence is too much, but they decided to try this. Shadowhunters do have fire messages, but they both agreed that they were using it only for business matters. (Or for sweet lovey-dovey words when they were bored.) Besides, where was the romance in official business papers?

After Magnus’s pretty convincing speech, Alec agreed on doing it. They were going to correspond. They weren’t going to hear each other’s voice for several months after being together for a while. They were going to write letters to each other. They were really doing it. Alec had left four days ago when Magnus received his first letter.

 

* * *

 

Sent from Idris, March 1st

Received at Bane’s Residence, March 5th

Magnus,

So, this is the very first letter of this writing thing we started. I really have no idea what I’m doing. Or what I’m writing. So, yeah, I’m just going to write what comes into my mind, I guess.

I’m letting you know that I settled just right in Idris. I had just come into my room that I had to leave for a meeting. So I didn’t really have the time to write to you before, but hey I’m doing it now so that’s great! I have to admit I’m excited to do this. And kind of nervous.

I guess I should ask you about New York; how is the city going? Is this what I’m supposed to write? By the Angel, it’s going to be a mess. I’m sorry.

I hope you’ll receive my letter, since we are doing this for the first time I don’t know if the post thing is going to work, you know. Ah. Fingers crossed.

Anyway, I am going to ramble if I keep writing.

How do I end this..? Bye? Nah. Doesn’t feel right. Well I’ll go with that;

Can’t wait to receive your reply

Alec

 

* * *

 

Sent from Brooklyn Heights, March 6th

Received at Lightwood House, March 10th

Alexander,

I can assure you that crossing your fingers for the letter to arrive has been effective.

Don’t worry, you are doing just fine with conversation topics. You can tell me about how everyone in this family of yours is doing. And you can even tell me about this family business, if you need and want to tell me about it. It really is about you and me, about how we feel and just to keep in mind that we are here for each other, even miles apart. We can talk about business, if you feel like you need to talk (well, write) about it instead of keeping this to yourself. (I do hope that it goes well and you don’t feel pressured, that was only a suggestion)

I have to say, I was so excited when I received your letter Alexander. I knew it was coming, but one can never trust the post office. Isn’t it fortunate that Idris has a man going through portals and delivering mail, the mundane-way? Lucky us. (And poor man.)

I had no doubt you would just settle right back into life in Idris, from everything you’ve told me, you’ve always loved it there . You still managed to write even though you’re a busy man. I have to be honest here; I thought you would do it later. Maybe not forget about it, but doing it much later. Not send it the exact same day as your arrival. I find this endearing and I am very touched about this.

New York is doing ok since you left. I met the temporary Head of the Institute, I think his name is Victor Aldertree, but he isn’t as cute as the official one. Raphael told me he is acting like almost every Shadowhunters do – meaning, acting all superior and treating Downworlders as if we were less than breathing or dead beings – and I will magic his ass up if he messes with any of the Downworlders here.

I have a suggestion: why don’t we write a “fun fact” at the end of each letter? People used to write Post Scripts, we can do our own thing. It can be about anything, and there is only one rule; every letter HAS to have one. It’s mandatory. So…

Fun fact #1 : The day you left I bought a silver earring shaped as an arrow. I may or may not have engraved (if making it magically appear can be called “engraved”) your initials on the feathers.

Yours,

Magnus

 

* * *

 

Sent from Idris, March 11th

Received at Bane Residence, March 15th

Magnus,

I don’t even know how to start this letter. Is it always going to be like that?

I thought I was replying to you the same day as it arrived but Isabelle only gave it to me the following day. I wonder what she was doing with it?

So, that family of mine: Max used to live in Idris so this environment is definitely not new to him. I think he struggles more to adapt in New York in fact. Isabelle goes to training every day after each session with the Clave we have to attend, she seems to feel better. And since the Clave don’t consider Jace as a Lightwood, surprisingly, he doesn’t attend the meetings. I wonder if they even care.

I didn’t have time to tell you about the reason I was heading to Idris; let’s say that we (my parents, my siblings and I) need to restore our name. This three-month break from the New York Institute is supposed to clear our name from all the bad things we have done. Their words not mine. I’ll tell you more about the case as it goes, for now they were just listing all the things we have done wrong. Who doesn’t like being verbally and publicly slaughtered?

And thank you for being here. Maybe writing it down to you will help me figure things out.

We are lucky that this guy is delivering, but as he goes through portal, isn’t it a semi-mundane post delivery? I mean, he walks through portals; that is not really what a mundane would do. Can you imagine that delivery guy doing a “WWMD: What Would Mundanes Do?” list?

“The official one”.. you mean me? Victor isn’t as cute as I am? That’s what you’re saying? Always so cryptic, even more so by letter. And be careful if you do magic his butt up. Not that I am giving you the permission to do so…

I did not blush reading your fun fact. Not. At. All.

Besides, that’s so, what’s the word, cheesy? Yeah, cheesy.

Ok so mine…

Fun fact #2 : I threw away four other drafts of this letter before finally writing this one without having to start all over again.

I’ll do a better fun fact in the next time, I promise!

Oh and your handwriting is pretty.

Alec…xander

 

* * *

 

Sent from Brooklyn Heights, March 16th

Received at Lightwood House, March 20th

My dear Alexander,

I was really surprised to receive a longer letter, I’m impressed. Seems like you’re getting into it! And don’t worry, the beginning of your letters are perfectly fine. I have seen worse in the past.

The Clave being the Clave. Shocking. They would rather take you away from protecting mundanes and put some painful douche as the Head of the Institute, just to keep their pride intact. They should know better by now. And I’m delighted if I can be of any support Alexander.

I’m pretty sure that the delivery guy (let’s call him Delivery Man, just for fun) has that list. Try to find out next time you see him!

And no, I didn’t mean you, I meant Lydia. I mean, when I attended your wedding with her that I gracefully crashed, I was expecting HER to walk down the aisle and kiss the soul out of me. Obviously. Whenever I mention my lover, I always mean Lydia. Alexander Greek-God Lightwood who? Don’t know him. Who am I even writing to? Sigh.

And throwing away all that paper for this little purpose? Because you write drafts? I know you’re a perfectionist Alexander, but you can cross words out in the letter, that’s okay my dear.

Cheesy? My fun fact was cheesy? It was not cheesy, it was thoughtful. Because I miss you.

And your fun fact was cute (see, I’m the nice one in this relationship), I’m actually really liking these.

By the way, did you find out what Isabelle was doing with the letter?

Fun fact #3 :  I write my letters with a pen. I could use a feather but it would remind me of you and you would say that I’m cheesy. (Which I’m not.)

Yours,

Magnus

 

* * *

 

Sent from Idris, March 23rd

Received at Bane Residence, March 27th

Hey Magnus,

It turns out Izzy was trying to read what you wrote through the envelope. She was like “Are you two really writing to each other? Oh my god can you guys be any cuter!” and she added something about us being a nineteenth century couple. As if she knew anything about nineteenth century couples. Did you talk to her about nineteenth century couples? Since you were once in a relationship in the nineteenth century. I mean you were once one half of a nineteenth century couple.

See what happens when I don’t do any drafts, Magnus. I can’t cross out words, it’s not nice in letters. I repeat things and it’s silly. Next time I’ll use as much spare paper as I need.

Hey, I got better with the beginning of the letter! Even though I rambled. But that’s your fault.

Anyway, the Clave being the Clave, they made me busy for so many days I didn’t have a minute to write to you when I got your letter. I’m doing it now before going to sleep, so I can send it to you tomorrow. I like it. This. My days are long and stressful, and writing helps me relax.

It’s so weird though; before I met you I used to deal with that same stuff on my own, and now I can’t help but tell you about it.

Did… did I really write this? I tell you, Magnus, this is the last time I don’t do a draft. Look at me, being as cheesy as you. Speaking of cheesy, you bought the earring the day I left. That’s the definition of cheesy, Magnus. (Although, I can’t wait to see it)

Needless to say, I miss you too, if it wasn’t obvious.

And flash news, I don’t regret choosing you at my wedding. Totally worth it.

Is Victor that bad? First you tell me you want to magic his ass up, now he’s a douche, something happened? If so don’t hesitate to tell me. You’re here for me, but I’m here for you too.

Again, I’m sorry for the belated answer.

Fun fact #4: Overheard in Idris: “I can’t believe he’s gay, such great genes wasted” My genes tell you to go fuck yourself with a cactus, lady.

Your Shadowhunter,

Alec

 

* * *

 

Sent from Brooklyn Heights, March 28th

Received at Lightwood House, April 1st

My dearest,

I can’t believe Isabelle was trying to read a private conversation. I’ve joined a sealed letter to this one, it’s for her. Don’t worry, I’m not making it a thing, _it’s just to call her out nicely._

And yes, I was in some relationships during the nineteenth century, but I didn’t talk to her about it. I suggest Maia did, I surprised her reading a Charlotte Brontë book once. Not that I dated Charlotte Brontë. (Ok maybe I did.)

I am sorry to hear that this Clave thing is tiring you out. Take care of yourself, Alexander, you deserve it. I wish there was something I could do.

It’s not that Aldertree is bad, he is doing his job. But the last time he needed me he attempted to summon me like a common demon. I had to remind him that I was only half demon and that I had a phone number if he needed to contact me. It’s not as if I was hiding or was so hard to find. People usually notice me. It was Lydia who texted me that he was trying to form a pentagram to call upon me. (I still can’t believe they didn’t let her run the Institute and appointed him instead)

I have lived for centuries and this was the first time I’ve heard about a warlock being summoned. I rolled my eyes so hard they almost fell from their sockets , Alexander. (I have said much sexier things... I’m sorry this is so crude.)

If I am not wrong, you will receive my letter exactly one month after the very first letter you sent me. Life can be surprising sometimes.

Oh, and I forgot to answer something on your second letter. I’m glad you like my handwriting, and yours is very nice as well. You have such nice cursive letters. I love how round your ‘o’s are. I wished I had an ‘o’ in my name to admire the perfect letters of your handwriting spelling my name.

Also, flash news; Groom choosing the sexy warlock? Totally. Worth. It. And for the cheesy part… Okay, I admit, SOMETIMES I can be cheesy.

That fun fact lady needs to know that your genes are not wasted; they are securely kept from all the bad this world can do. Tss, tss.

Fun Fact #5: Last night I went to the Hunter’s Moon. It reminded me of our first date, and the several others where you wanted your revenge over that pool game that I gloriously won. And I have to write this down on paper, so that you have proof; I only used magic once. It was the last time we went there. I casted a spell on the balls you were aiming at so that they went straight into the pocket.

Happy one month correspondence, love! Can’t wait to have you back. Two to go!

Yours truly,

Magnus

 

° Attached confidential letter:

From Magnus to Isabelle

Dear Izzy,

Your brother told me about you trying to sneak into our private conversations. So, let me give you a sneak peek of my next letter for Alexander. I could use your help on this one.  I am positive you will recognize what I have slipped into your letter (this is a one-time thing, darling)

I need you to leave it somewhere in his bedroom the next time he leaves for a meeting. He was feeling a little down last week, so I hope this will cheer him up.

Magnus ~ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments below or by shouting at me on my Twitter account @ohhicutiepie!


End file.
